a new beginning
by the crimson wolfs alchemist
Summary: Colonel Roy mustangs little sister comes back to central and lots of interesting things will be happening. read to find out. no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**do not own! and no pairings. sorry this chapter is a little short, but i swear re rest of them will be longer. and i know i should be writing "last hope" right now, but i just felt like writing this. i will continue "last hope" soon. enjoy:)  
><strong>

Colonel Roy mustang was walking down the street, returning home from work. It was already midnight. He was still far from home, and it was snowing. He just wanted to warm. Just when he was about to turn in a corner he noticed someone following him. Actually he noticed them quite some time ago. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"How long are you people going to follow me around?" he said with his hands in his pockets silently looking for his gloves.

"Your colonel mustang right?" the man in the shadows asked. Suddenly he started moving closer to colonel, only then did he notice that there were three of them.

"What do you want?"

The man gave no reply as he longed himself to mustang, holding a knife.

"damn it!" mustang shouted as he dodged his attack.

He was about to snap his gloved finger when one of the man hit him with a huge metal stick, and fell down.

"Now you will die!" one of them shouted as he longed at mustang with his knife. Mustang barely managed to dodge his attack, but the man hit him in the arm. He moved aside and snapped his fingers and burned one of them to crisps.

"Dad!" the one standing behind shouted as he ran to what was left of the man. When mustang looked at him, he realized that he was just a boy.

Mustang quickly snapped his fingers again to burn the man that was now running towards him. the man screamed and fell burning. Roy could swear he heard him scream someone's name. rose.

"Brother!" he screamed again, now towards the other man.

The only one left was the boy.

"Monster!" he screamed as he stood up and ran towards mustang.

mustang, clutching his arm, got ready to snap his fingers when suddenly his vision blurred, then suddenly all he could see was fire, and a young boy holding a gun, trembling with fear and looking at him, facing death. mustang was literally kicked out of his flashback when the boy hit him hard in the face, and then in the stomach.

Mustang fell down, and panting heavily managed to say:

"w-what the h-hell do yo-you want?"

The boy gave no reply just kicked him, over and over again. Suddenly Roy snapped his fingers but he then realized his gloves where wet from the snow. _Damn! What now?_He thought but then he reached for his gun and managed to shoot the boy and hit him in the shoulder. The boy stumbled back and fell clutching his bleeding arm.

Mustang scrambled to his feet holding a gun.

"Monster! Shoot me what are you waiting for!"

"What the hell do you want? You're the one who attacked me in the first place!"

The boy tried to stand up again and this time mustang shot him, right in his chest. The boy whimpered and fell down, now dead.

"Shit!" mustang screamed and hit his knees clutching his arm, and passed out.

When he woke up it was still dark. He stood up slowly. The world was spinning around him.

He looked around and saw the boy sprawled on the ground with blood all over him. Mustang stumbled, trying to regain his balance and started walking towards the boy. When he approached him he saw his eyes… they where red. Mustang's eyes went wide.

_An ishballan? no. no. no. No! _God what had he done. He had killed yet another ishballan child! Mustang fell on his knees again, and reached out his hand to close the boy's eyes. Then he scrambled on his feet and started walking towards his home.

When he finally reached his house, he shoved the door open, went inside and collapsed on the couch. _Shit, shit, shit__!_ He was bleeding from his arm, nose and forehead, but he was too tired to get up and get some bandages. Not only that he probably had some broken ribs. Damn, everything hurt so much. Mustang was thinking about the boy, when he fell asleep sprawled on his couch.

A knock on the door woke Roy up, more like saved him from his nightmares.

_Who_ _the hell is it this time at night?_

At first he ignored it, decided that it would just go away if he ignored it, but whoever was knocking on the door didn't stop at all. Roy cursed, and tried to stand up, resulting for him to fall down. Then he tried again, clinging his coffee table. Somehow he managed to stand up; swearing whoever it was he would burn him to crisps. Roy stumbled to the door, and slowly opened it. before he could manage to see who it was, the girl with black hair jumped on him, causing him to fall back with the girl on top of him.

"Roy!" the girl shouted as she did that.

Roy moaned in pain and opened his eyes and saw her. his eyes went wide for a moment, and than went back to normal.

"Rose" he managed to say

"it's been a while huh brother" the girl said as she smiled warmly…


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been a while huh brother" the girl said as she smiled warmly.

"Rose… what are you doing here?.." Roy managed to say.  
>"Just decided to drop… oh god Roy are you bleeding?" she asked while standing up eyes wide.<p>

"Yeah… it's nothing. I just… got in a bar fight that's all…"

"You're an idiot as always" rose said while helping Roy get up on his feet. Then she helped Roy sit on the couch and ran into the bathroom.

"Where do you keep the bandages?" she asked.

"Top left drawer"

After a minute of searching she found everything and returned to the living room and started working on Roy's injuries.

"God, Roy you lost too much blood, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, absolutely not. I'm fine!"

"But Ro-"

"I said no, and of discussion!"

After that neither of them said anything while she was working on his injuries. When she finally finished Roy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, what brings you to central?"

"I just thought I drop by and see my brother. There's nothing much to do back home, since mike is on another mission."

At the name of rose's fiancé Roy shrugged a bit. He really didn't like him.

"So how's… mike?.."

"Fine, thank you. He is on another mission here at central, with his little brother and his father. Roy why do you hate him so much. You haven't even met him"

"Hmpf… if he ever brakes your-"

"I know, I know your burn him to crisps… jeez what's with you big brothers…"

"Well- Wait… what's wrong with your stomach, what the hell did you eat!" Roy said pointing at rose's huge stomach.

"Damn, didn't expect you to notice it so easily…"

"ROSE!"

"Roy I'm not fat you moron… I'm pregnant"

Roy's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He was shocked. Wow, Thant's something he didn't expect…

Then slowly he moved his uninjured arm, and touched her belly, feeling the heartbeat of the baby…

"Rose…" he managed to say.

"I think it's a boy…" she said while smiling warmly. Then she put her hand on Roy's. But then she remembered something.

"Roy, there's something I have to tell you. Mike… he's ishbalan."

Roy's eyes went wide.

"w-what?" Roy asked while he removed his hand from her belly.

"Roy, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier I-"

But suddenly Roy cut in mid sentence.

"Describe him to me"

"What?"

"I said describe him to me damn it!"

"Okay, Okay… he's tall, dark skin, red eyes, black hair. What else.

"Oh no…" Roy said he scrambled on his feet and leaned on the wall, hand on his mouth.

"What's wrong Roy!.." she said in a worried tone, while rushing at Roy's side but suddenly stopped at what Roy said.

"I think I killed your finace…"


End file.
